Hollywood Here We Come
by JONASx3
Summary: Republished ! This story was really popular before it got deleted. review !
1. Hollywood Here We Come

**Younger Years**

We were neighbors, but my family kept to themselves. We were quiet, and didn't get out much. I didn't have many friends. If you didn't count my stuffed Hippopotamus Henry, that I took with me everywhere .I was five years old, and already the underdog. My brown hair was too curly, and my blue eyes were too big. I was too skinny, and too shy. I was imperfect. And I knew it. So everyday I would spend hours outside in my sandbox, attempting to create the perfect sand castle, Henry always watching me from the top of the slide. I was alone, always.

I knew I had neighbors. They were three boys. Sometimes I would see them play out in their backyard. They would look at me, as if asking me to join them. But I was five, and I was shy. So I ignored them and got back to work on my latest sand castle.

One day as usual I was in my sandbox. The three boys were playing in their yard. One of them looked to be about my age, the other two were older. I'd never said I word to them, until the baseball they were throwing ended up right in my sandbox, causing my castle to become a hopeless mound of sand. The littlest one waddled over, a grape popsicle in his mouth…and on his hands…and all over his face. I'd never actually gotten a look at him. He had chubby cheeks and curly brown hair. All of a sudden his popsicle ended up in my sandbox, right next to the baseball. I looked up, his eyes got big, and tears welled up. I looked down at the pathetic mound of sand, the half eaten popsicle and the baseball. The boy stared down at me, and I stared up. He wiped his eyes with his sticky small fingers, and confidently said

"Hi, I'm Nicholas,"

I stared, my blue eyes wide. I picked up the baseball, and shoved it up at him, not saying a word. When he still didn't move, I took a deep breath and muttered

"I…I…I'm Alexis"

It's funny how I still remember that day like it happened recently, instead of ten years ago. After that day, Nicholas, his two brothers and I, were inseparable. Nick was my best friend, his brothers, my big brothers too. I was there at every single one of Nick and Joe's Broadway shows, went to all of their birthday parties, and was even at the hospital when little Frankie was born. I was there when Nick got a record deal, and was sitting right next to them when they were signed to Columbia records. I knew all their secrets, and they knew mine. They were my second family. As the Jonas Brothers stepped into stardom, I never left their side. But no one outside the Jonas Brothers, their staff, and my family ever knew I was with them. I was the best kept secret in Hollywood…for now.


	2. Now We're Making Headlines

**Now we're making headlines, primetime**

I didn't mind not being known, fame never really interested me. So I was behind the camera, instead of in front of it. We were on the Jonas Brothers tour bus, right in the middle of the sold out Look Me In The Eyes tour on our way to El Paso, Texas from Detroit Michigan, an 18 hour drive. I was squeezed between Joe and Kevin, Nick leaning on my chair. All our eyes glued to the computer screen, as I uploaded another Jonas youtube video.

"Kevin call the driver and tell him to stop at the next place to eat, I'm starving," Joe complained.

Giving Joe a pathetic attempt at a dirty look, he turned and headed toward the phone in the lounge. As I clicked to confirm the uploaded video I stood up and stared down the hallway, just as Kevin was coming back.

"Next stop, Burger King," he said

We were facing each other now, trying to find a way to fit both of us through the narrow hallway. Kevin smiled at me. A smile that I knew all too well.

"Don't you even think about it!" I warned.

But it was too late. Joe was already behind me, blocking me from an attempted escape. Kevin bent down, grabbed my knees and threw me over his shoulder, Joe laughing hysterically as I dangled helplessly. I giggled, as Kevin playfully swung me onto an empty bunk, which just so happened to be Nick's. His bed was in the top row of bunks, so my feet were dangling over the edge. Acting quickly, I grabbed a pillow and took a swing at Kevin's head with it. But he ducked, and I hit Joe in the face instead. I rolled over on Nick's bed, laughing as I buried my face in his pillow, to muffle the continuous giggling. The bus was slowing down. I jumped down from the bed, put Nick's pillow right where it had been before, and smoothed out the bed covers. He was so annoyingly organized; it drove me to the point of insanity.

"Lex," Nick started, "you wanna burger?"

"Yup," I said, collapsing on one of the couches.

Nick told Kevin and Joe what I wanted. He already knew my order, considering I got the same exact thing every stop we made. He sat next to me as Joe and Kevin hopped off the bus, skipping toward the open Burger King doors. We talked for a minute, until Joe popped his head in the bus.

"Nick, Lexee, there's no people out here, come get some air," he said.

I looked at Nick, who looked back at me, smiling.

He hopped down the steps of the bus two at a time, me following behind him. But I lost my footing on the last step, and grabbed onto the sturdiest thing in arms reach…Nicholas. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wasn't expecting me to fall on him, so he stumbled to the grass and fell over, me still clinging tight. I landed beside him, my head resting on his chest. We lay there, gasping and laughing for a minute until we heard whispering behind us. Thinking it was Joe or Kevin, I looked up. My stomach dropped.

The flash of the camera was next, and someone shouted "Nick Jonas! Who's the girl?!" Nick jumped up, accidentally kicking me in the head…hard. After that, everything was a blur.

****************************************************************************


	3. Saying, What a Story !

**Saying, WHAT A STORY!**

**I accidentally posted the wrong chapter last time.**

**This is the right order of the story**

**And im sorry for the confusion ):**

I gasped. My head was pounding. Partly from the embarrassment and the constant "what ifs" racking my brain, and partly from Nick's shoe imprint on my forehead I was sure I now possessed. He helped me up, giving me an apologetic look as I put a hand to my throbbing forehead.

"Nick Jonas! Who's the girl?!"

"Nick, does Miley know about this?"

"Nick! Where are Kevin and Joe?"

The reporter's constant questions made my head hurt even more. I grabbed Nick's hand and we both ran, as Kevin and Joe returned from the Burger King, not quite sure what was going on. We all ran toward the bus in a desperate attempt not to actually be tackled by the nagging paparazzi. Big Rob quickly came to our rescue as he stepped off the bus.

As the reporters now swarmed the window, Nick came over with an icepack and silently handed it to me. I put it on my forehead. Kevin, Nick, Joe and I watched through the tinted windows, Joe's grip on my shoulder getting tighter and tighter as the paparazzi asked question after question about the Mystery Jonas Girl.

When Big Rob finally got the reporters to leave, he asked if we were okay, and we were quickly on the road again. I could tell we all wanted to speak, but there was nothing to say. After several seconds, Nick silently stood up, picked up his guitar, and headed off to his bunk. This usually meant he was going to right a song. I got up and locked myself in the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror. My shiny curly hair hung loose on my shoulders. I was still too skinny, and my eyes were still too bright. I was nothing special. But those reporters seemed to think I was. I was just a girl. With a couple of best friends, who happened to be national teen-idols. I shrugged. No one was perfect. I showered, and pulled on a pair of grey sweatpants and a Yankees t-shirt Nick had bought me for my birthday a few months back. That was the only thing we disagreed on. I was a Red Sox fan, a sin in the world of Jonas. But I put the shirt on anyway.

As I made my way over to the lounge, I passed down the narrow hallway. I could hear beautiful strumming of the guitar coming from Nick's bunk. He was humming a melody. I decided not to bother him, and plopped myself down on the couch.

I didn't know what to expect the next day. Life as I knew it was going to change. I couldn't help from thinking, that this may have changed Nick, Joe, and Kevin's life too. Rumors would fly, and people would criticize, automatically assuming the untrue. Nick had been through this same situation once before with Miley. They never dated. It was a friendship taken to the extremes by magazines, reporters, and crazed fans.

I was not going to let that happen to us. We were best friends. We'd make it through …right?

I felt a silent tear fall down my cheek. I hugged my knees in close to my chest and let the tears fall. I heard shuffling behind me, and looked up to see Joe standing above me. He sat down next to me, as I wiped the tears off my face. We sat in silence for who knows how long, until he put his arm around my shoulder. I could tell he felt the same way I did. We'd always connected that way. I let myself bury my face in his chest, his chin resting on my head. I felt a gentle hand on my back. I looked up to see Nick sitting down on the other side of me.

"Nick...I'm so…" I was stopped short.

"I know. I promise it's gonna be okay," he said.

That was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

Whatever the next day brought us, I felt I was ready. We were ready. Kevin, Nick, Joe and I were strong. I wouldn't let rumors come between our friendship.

I hoped Nick was right.

**Good chapter? Yes? No? Review! (:!**


	4. Embarrasing and Contradicting

Embarrassing & Contradicting

The next morning I woke up. Joe was sitting with his feet on the coffee table, and his head leaned back against the couch. His arm was still around me, and my head was still on his chest. Nick was sprawled out next to me, his head resting on the arm of the couch, and his foot on my knee. I couldn't help but smile. These were the best guys in the world. The clock read 9:45. No doubt Kevin was up. I quietly stood up, careful not to wake Joe and Nick. I shuffled into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and hair, and pulled on a clean pair of jeans and a Hollister sweatshirt.

As I started to the kitchen to make some breakfast, Kevin stopped me

"Morning Lexee…" he paused, obviously thinking about his next words.

After a second he started again.

"You might wanna come see this," He said.  
His expression was unreadable, but I assumed word already had gotten out about me, so I braced myself for the rumors. I set down the box of Fruity Pebbles I had taken off the shelf, put it on the counter, and followed Kevin to the lounge.

Nick and Joe were staring at the Mac computer screen. Nick had a blank expression on his face, as if taking it all in. Joe was more serious than I had ever seen him before. Kevin sat silently, obviously waiting for a reaction. I took a breath, and slowly walked over to the Mac. Joe tilted the screen toward me, so I could read the article on the Teen People magazine website.

I was speechless. The life I had was about to change, drastically. Maybe for the better, or maybe for the worse. But things were not going to be the same. I could tell you that much.

Kevin, Joe, Nick, and I stared at the computer as if nothing else existed. My head was pounding. We sat there in silence. It could have been 30 seconds, or 3 hours, but no one said a word. I read the article in Teen People for the trillionth time. The headline read:

**Nick's New Girl: Is Miley Jealous?**

Below was a picture of Nick and I. Nick was laughing, and I was on his back, smiling with my arms wrapped around his neck. The picture was clearly taken before we fell.

The article read:

_After his breakup with Teen sensation Miley Cyrus, Nick doesn't seem to be much affected. He was all smiles on Saturday as Nick and his brothers made a quick stop on their sold on When You Look Me in The Eyes tour. Although no one has seen this unidentified girl before, a source says "Her name is Jenna. Nick cheated on Miley with Jenna, causing the infamous Niley break-up," No more information has been released about the Mystery Jonas Girl, but we'll certainly keep you posted on Nick's new love interest"_

I looked at Nick. His face was in his hands, I was brave enough to speak first

"I think…" I paused, swallowing the lump in my throat, willing myself not to cry.

"I know you guys were planning on me finishing out the tour with you guys, but I think it would be best for all of us, if I called my mom to bring me home as soon as I can. A lot of things have changed, and I don't want you guys to go through this because of me."

There was a long pause. Several times Joe acted as if he was going to speak, but kept his mouth shut. Nick still sat there in silence, covering his face. Kevin was fidgeting with a pen cap. After several agonizing seconds, Joe spoke up.

"No…" he started. He paused before continuing. "We've been friends for so long; we're not going to let this get to us"

Kevin nodded, as Nick looked up.

"Running away from the reporters is only going to make them chase us. It's only gonna make the rumors worse, and the fans more confused. So you're gonna finish this tour with us." Joe finished.

"But…what are you gonna tell people? I mean, it's not like they're going to forget I'm here," I asked.

"The same thing Nick did with Miley. We're going to tell them as little as possible," Kevin said.

"Alright." I agreed.

I almost laughed at the thought of me dating Nick. He was my best friend, not my boyfriend. I didn't like him in that way. I looked at his curly hair and bright brown eyes, his toned muscles and that cute freckle on his right cheek. He WAS adorable.

"Nick?" Kevin asked, obviously waiting for a response. But there was none. Nick silently stood up, took his guitar and headed off to his bunk, without a word. Leaving Kevin, Joe and I speechless, staring at the empty seat where Nick was sitting three seconds earlier. There were so many questions running through our heads, we couldn't get them out, even if we wanted to.

**SUSPENSE (: ! **


End file.
